Jake Roberts
Jake "The Snake" Roberts battled Rattlesnake Jake in Rattlesnake Jake Vs. Jake Robberts. He was voiced by David Ohlsen. Information on the Rapper Jake "The Snake" Roberts, real name Aurelian Smith Junior, is a veteran, now-retired professional wrestler. He is known for his underhanded heel persona which was one of the most prominently evil characters in the business back in his day, and his use of live snakes during matches and promos. He feuded with many other major wrestling stars including "Macho Man" Randy Savage, Andre the Giant, Ravishing Rick Rude, and others. Jake basically invented the move known as the "DDT", which essentially consists of dropping an opponent's head/face onto the floor and is potentially very dangerous, as demonstrated by an incident wherein Jake was scripted to DDT Ricky Steamboat outside of the ring onto a hard concrete floor as opposed to a softer mat, and it ended up nearly killing Steamboat. Jake Roberts is the son of earlier wrestler Aurelian "Grizzly" Smith Sr., who he claims severely abused him and in fact conceived him by raping his wife's (Jake's official mother) young daughter (supposedly Jake's real mother), though these claims have not been verified and were neither admitted to nor denied by Grizzly Smith before his death in 2010. Roberts has/had long struggled with drug and alcohol abuse, most notably exposed in the documentary film "Beyond the Mat" which showed him at the low point of his career, though as of the past few years he has been rehabilitated through living with and being life-coached by old colleague Diamond Dallas Page. Lyrics Verse 1: The champion of snakes named Jake is ready to defend; Unlike my feud with Warrior, I'll see this duel through to its end! Next to how hard I'll DDT this pest, Rick Steamboat had it gently! You got played by a crippled tortoise, and it wasn't even Bentley. Ask the Macho Man: my minions pack a mother of a bite! Even reduced to burgers, Damien could beat you in a fight. As I stare down this devil's Angel Eyes, no fear in me is wrought; I'll swoop down like a hawk, and tie your scaly hide into a knot! Come Pick Your Poison: any angle you look at this from, you're screwed; I'll lock you up in my garage, and have you crying out for food. Trust in me here: just like your uncle Kaa, my rhymes leave foes entranced! I'm holding all the cards; don't play with me: you haven't got a chance. The biggest snake of all, there's not a question; Crash you like a wedding reception! Verse 2: Trying to out-psyche me with your petty threats? You've got some brain disorder; I'd school you, if Alice Cooper wasn't rocking in my corner! It's no secret that the path I've led through life's been far from graceful, But the cheapness of your shots at me makes Blaustein's spins look tasteful! Verse 3: We aren't in Texas, but this Tuesday, you should tune in all the same, To watch me bitch-smack this wack outlaw back to Hell's pit whence he came. I've grappled with the best for decades, striking fear in giants' hearts; Not even Ben Franklin can join you back once I've torn you apart! No preachiness intended here, but it's as plain as Revelations: Slither to this Hall-of-Famer, and you face annihilation! You weren't booked to throw the match, but still my winning was a lock! Go learn some kung fu from your girlfriend Viper; then, perhaps we'll talk! Trivia *He is the series' third person with professional wrestling experience, after Shaggy 2 Dope and Violent J. However, he is the first to be primarily/exclusively known as a full-time wrestler. Also, he is the fourth if Hercule Satan, who is essentially the equivalent of a professional wrestler in the fictional world of Dragon Ball, is counted. Category:Characters